


How Shepard Returned to Omega without Garrus

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different takes on how Shepard took Aria's mission without Garrus accompanying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Shepard Returned to Omega without Garrus

_Author’s note: I realize they can’t bring back all the voice actors for every DLC, but this did force some creative thinking: how would a Garrus-romancing Shepard deal with Aria’s demand that she leave her teammates behind?_

**Scenario 1** (a play by servantofclio and tarysande)

Shepard: [sticks head into main battery] Garrus?  
Garrus: Not right now.  
Shepard: OK, honey. Bye! I’m off to invade Omega with Aria! Back in a few!  
[doors close behind her]  
[moments pass]  
Garrus: ... you’re going where with the who now? EDI!  
EDI: I’m sorry, Garrus, Commander Shepard has left the Normandy.  
Garrus: [turian curses]  
EDI: My records say she did try to speak with you before she left.

**Scenario 2**

It was a testament to Shepard’s stealth that she managed to get off her own ship without anyone but the AI being any the wiser.

It was a testament to her diplomacy that she managed to soothe the pissed-off turian she found when she got back.

**Scenario 3**

She drew herself upright. “I’m giving you an order, Vakarian. You don’t have to like it.”

He glared back. “That’s the way you’re going to play this, Shepard? After everything we’ve been through? You do remember I’m here as a volunteer, right?”

“I do,” she said. “I also know you have a conference with the Primarch tomorrow. People are going to notice if you’re not there.”

“Fine, Shepard. You win this round. But let the record show that I don’t, in fact, like it.”

**Scenario 4**

To: Garrus Vakarian  
From: Aria T’Loak  
Don’t worry, loverboy. I won’t let anything happen to her. Don’t need to give you and your fetish for vengeance any excuses to come back to my station.

**Scenario 5**

Garrus looked unhappy. “Going to Omega alone, Shepard? I really don’t like it.”

“I’m not going alone. I’m going with Aria and her people.”

“Shepard... Aria’s not exactly trustworthy. What if she plans to turn you over to Cerberus? Or...”

Shepard shook her head. “You didn’t see her. I don’t think she’ll make a deal with Cerberus. And I think I’m valuable enough to her that she’ll cooperate.”

He sighed. “I could still help—“

“There’s something else. She dropped a couple of hints about consequences. Do you really think she doesn’t know your secret identity?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Really?” She gave him a searching look. “You sure there aren’t any mercs out there with a grudge? I bet Jaroth had a bunch more brothers just like him.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “And we’re supposed to be worried about this? We can deal with a few angry mercs, Shepard.”

“We can,” she agreed, “but it’s a distraction we don’t need. Working with Aria furthers valuable objectives. Annoying her doesn’t.”

“All right, I see your point. But, Shepard—be very, very careful.”

“Always,” she promised.


End file.
